


There's someone else in the chatroom

by star__light



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Deep Route Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), F/M, Reader-Insert, Wizard Theory (Mystic Messenger)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star__light/pseuds/star__light
Summary: One route more.





	There's someone else in the chatroom

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 22: Hope.

When he felt your presence in the chat, Seven shrugged in his bed. You had started Deep Story, but he could almost ensure that the next route would be Jumin’s. It had always been that way, and he sincerely disagreed that decision after Jaehee's route and that you was witness of the treatment she received by her boss.

But he had no power on you. Though he wanted to, he could not alter the game to be the next route, he wanted it to be volunteer. he wanted to see his brother when the moment comes. and you will be the only one capable of deciding how the events would happen.

It remained to wait until the fifth day to know your decision. But he still had the vague hope that his photo would appear very soon.


End file.
